Furi Kuri: Beginnings
by PompeyMagnus
Summary: My very first FLCL fanfic ever, please read and review! A prequel to FLCL, featuring Haruko, Amarao, and many others.


Well, this is my very very first FLCL fanfic…as I mentioned.

However, I'm not new to fanfics at all, you can find me churning out fanfic after fanfic in the section for the other brilliant Gainax anime other than FLCL, Evangelion.

Frankly though, I've always been a huge fan of FLCL, and I've always really wanted to give it the fanfiction treatment…

But it seems impossible for anyone to take something as unique and chaotic as FLCL and do it 100 justice…

I don't think anyone can, and I certainly won't get close, but I suppose one can make fanfics with different moods than the series, using the series' characters with more emphasis on drama and such things, mixed in with the chaos.

Well, anyway, I'm droning, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both FLCL and Evangelion!

* * *

**Japan**

**Unknown Location**

He sighed as he slowly strolled down the empty street, the morning fog weighing down on him, chilling him to the bone.

His head bobbed up and down slightly as he strolled, a young budding man dressed entirely in white, still filled with the naivety and beauty of childhood.

He smiled, a wide, innocent expression as he munched on a large piece of spicy bread, his soft brown eyes blinking, framed by dark reddish eyebrows and a shock of spiky reddish-brown hair.

He appeared to be around fourteen or thirteen years old, between the budding ages of the teenage years where he was slowly damned to lose the innocence of youth but still hadn't gained the taint of time.

He waved and smirked at a group of kids standing next to the small bridge he was making his way down, traffic slowly passing by.

His best friends, Kiriyama, a quiet, intelligent young boy with dark brown hair and eyes, Hyouza, a more athletic boy who'd he'd known since preschool, someone stubborn but dependable.

Finally, standing next to them and smiling shyly was Hikari, a shy looking girl with chestnut hair and eyes, and freckles dotting her delicate face.

He smiled back at her, and then them, joining his group of friends, something he knew he'd always be able to depend on.

He'd always looked for other people to depend on, because he'd been forsaken way too many times.

He'd never known his father, and his mother was always crying.

Betrayal after betrayal.

But he forgot about them and smiled a lot, his eyes shining with a youthful beauty.

He sighed as he chatted with his friends, Kiriyama and Hikari usually silent, adding nice little quips and advice as Hyouza told some amusing stories or rumors he'd heard, while the young man in white laughed at them.

He suddenly halted the group, waving and laughing towards their direction as they walked off in the distance without him, his house finally reached, sitting in its cursed foundation to his right.

He sighed, already hearing odd noises and sobbing inside the sparse brown house that could've housed a happy family in some alternate reality or universe.

Kouji Amarao sighed, his body shuddering from the release, the happy smile on his face suddenly disappearing as he stared straight up into the tumultuous gray sky, his face blank; his eyes empty and tired.

_Nothing cool every happens in Mabase…nothing…_

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location**

_She gasped and stumbled back as the huge crimson bird swooped over her, the handcuffs she'd bonded together snapping in half, like some bird of prey, then crashed straight down like, kamikaze, a huge explosion of dust and dirt shaking her core._

_Her eyes widened as the smoke and debris cleared, a large shadowy figure standing with his back to her, his crimson hair flowing in the horrendous wind, ethereal, his muscular frame twitching as he slowly turned his head and stared at her with those pulsing eyes._

_Then he smiled._

Haruko Haruhara gasped and then screamed, not really completely out of fear, more of a wild yell, as she realized she'd fallen asleep on the figurative wheel, letting her fatigue and dreams take control of her.

She flailed against the Vespa as it swooped straight towards the huge body of water below, then pulled it up, managing to avoid a collision and sending a huge blast of the Pacific Ocean straight up into the air.

She sighed as the wind whipped through her peachy, pink hair, a young smile upon her face as the world flowed by, a blur, on her yellow Vespa as it swooped about the planet.

She seemed not to mind the speed though, calmly examining a few pieces of paper in her pants as her Vespa continually sped around the world.

"Hrmmm…Well, Mabase…The target has been acquired…He's the one…I'm sure of it! Ahahah!"

She let out a maniacal laugh and patted the guitar strapped onto her back.

* * *

**Mabase, Japan**

**Ritsuko Amarao's House**

Amarao sighed as he stared at her sobbing, her long ebony hair shaking as she shook her head like a petulant child.

"No…Amarao…he left…he…"

Amarao sighed. He'd never understand the whole idea of love, yet another boyfriend of his mom leaving.

He was slowly growing tired of all the boyfriends his mom had, and the horrendous cycle that always seemed to repeat itself. Her meeting the perfect man, and then total devolution from there on, coming down to Ritsuko in a heap sobbing in the end.

"Oh…Kouji…what can I do…"

Amarao remained silent, his spine stiffening.

_I don't know…what I can say…In the end…I'm still a child._

He turned away to the turned on color television in front of them, staring at an odd image of breaking news.

The familiar male news reporter with the bad hair was on the screen, reading off a report with the headlines "Comet devastating various countries, scientists confused"

Amarao raised a single red eyebrow at the image of Taj Mahal smoldering with a hole sliced straight through it…in the shape of a Vespa...

He shook his head, turning the television off and sighing with a dry chuckle.

_What the hell was up with that?_

Suddenly, he heard the telephone ring, giving him an excuse to slink his way out of the awkward scene in the living room and answer it cordially.

"Hey?"

"Oh, hey, Ama! It's me Hyouza, me and the gang found the most kickass place to hang out, you'll never guess! Come on!"

"Well…um…"

"Come on man!"

In the background he could hear Kiriyama and Hikari's laughter, and he knew he had to go, but his eyes darted back to the couch where his mother had been sobbing on, and then widened when he realized she was no longer sitting there, having silently made her way behind him, standing in front of him now and staring at him.

"Um…oh, mom."

His mother smiled, her tears dried, and then nodded.

"Of course you can go Kouji, don't fret too much about me, I'll find someone else. And besides, you're still only a child, I don't expect you to do anything more."

Amarao stared nervously at her, and then left silently.

* * *

**Mabase, Japan**

The group silently strolled down the street, the abandoned warehouse they had found boring them after a few hours and not half as cool as they thought it'd be.

They often strolled together in silence like this, but they were comfortable with it. It wasn't an awkward silence at all.

Hyouza suddenly inexplicably grinned, an odd expression only his friends could understand, Hikari quickly frowning.

"Oh Hyo, don't tell me you've got another horror story? I'm going to hold my ears! Give me a break!"

Amarao smirked.

"Oh come on Hikari, you know none of the stuff is true anyway."

Hikari smiled at him and nodded, Kiriyama chuckling, but Hyouza seemed adamantly serious, stubborn, and determined…as always.

"Oh! But it's true! Seriously guys! Listen!"

Hikari sighed overdramatically, putting her hands over her ears, although everyone knew she was listening in.

"Alright…here's the story… A young couple living in a big house had gone out to a party one night and they left the baby-sitter in charge of their two kids, right? The kids were like sleeping and the baby-sitter was watching the television when the phone rang. She answered but all she heard was a woman laughing like an ass and then a voice saying, 'I'm upstairs with the children, you'd better come up.' She thought it was 'one of those prank calls' or a joke or something, right? So she slammed down the receiver and turned the television up. A bit later the phone rang again and, as she picked it up, the same feminine laughter came down the line and the voice said again, 'I'm upstairs with the children, and you'd better come up.'"

Hikari jumped, apparently genuinely scared, as he continued.

"She got totally freaked, so she called the operator they said they'd call the police and, if the freak girl called again, could she keep her talking so they'd put some sort of trace or something on the call and have him caught. Minutes after she hung up the phone rang again and, when the voice said, 'I'm upstairs with the children, you'd better come up,' she tried to keep her talking. However, she must've found out what was going on, because the mysterious woman hung up…"

Amarao felt he should interrupt, him and Kiriyama raising eyebrows.

"Errm…Hyouza, this is just the-"

The boy silenced them with a harsh shush, and then continued, his voice brimming with drama and horror.

"Then, a second later, the phone rang again, this time it was the operator dude who said, 'Get out of the house straight away, the man is on the extension. 'The baby-sitter put down the phone and just then heard someone coming down the stairs, but it wasn't footsteps. It was the roar…of a Vespa! She couldn't escape! The last thing she saw was a ukulele slamming down on her head! Then it was all over! Nooooo!"

The other three kids stared at him with amusingly skeptical young faces, smirking at him.

"What!"

"That's just the babysitter urban legend, you just twisted it around!"

"Yeah! And what's with the ukulele?"

"And how do you even know what the last thing she saw was if she's dead?"

Hyouza scratched the back of his head, apparently caught in a corner.

"Well…um…you know, I just believe in it, you might not, but I do, you know?

"Huh?"

"Um…BOOM!"

They stared at him, surprised by the sudden noise of an explosion, sounding sort of like an engine.

"Are you okay?"

"Bad gas?"

"That wasn't me, dammit!"

"BOOM!"

Amarao stiffened, totally confused.

"Um…there it is again."

Then came the roar…like some sort of beast…closer…closer…closer as they strolled across the bridge.

Quiet at first…then…

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

The yellow flash slammed straight down the bridge like a carving knife, sending a huge column of smoke straight up into the air, Kiriyama and Hyouza sent falling harmlessly off the bridge into the water down below, Hikari screaming in surprise and then falling down painfully on her bottom.

Amarao spun around, his hair whirling, the flashing blur barely missing him, although he remained upright, his clothes and hair blowing in the wind.

He noticed the yellow flash had devolved into a flaming yellow wreck as it collided inexplicably into a nearby wall, and he sighed, not really wanting to think much about it at that point, turning to Hikari and giving her a helping hand standing up.

"Oh…ow…Are you okay Amarao? What was that? Where are Kiri and Hyo? Are they okay?"

Amarao nodded.

"They'll be out of the river in a few seconds, wet, but they should be okay…"

Hikari stared at him, and then her eyes suddenly widened in shock and fear, not focused on him.

Amarao peered at her curiously.

"Huh? What's wrong? We're all okay."

Then a snaky female voice coming from behind him, and Amarao realized what Hikari had been looking at.

"All except you maybe!"

He spun around, turning to face the attractive young woman standing in front of him, covered in a thick layer of dust, parts of her apparel inexplicably on fire.

"Um…who are you?"

Then he noticed the guitar strapped on her back and the maniacal look in her eyes.

He could hear Hikari's voice behind him.

"Amarao…I think we should leave…right now!"

And he could hear the newcomer's odd voice responding, although both were dull to his ears. He could feel a deep pulsing within his skull.

"No, native girl, I come in piece, seriously! Don't let Taro run away!"

"Taro? What are you talking about?"

"Taro! In an totally Taromaniac manner!"

Amarao remained silent, staring into the young woman's eyes, not exactly mesmerized, but maybe a little fascinated and tired.

Amarao then sighed, his face twisting into a calm smirk as he realized he didn't have the time for this.

"Hey! Enough!"

He silenced both girls, and then wondered where the hell Kiri and Hyo were.

He raised his attractive crimson eyebrows and peered at the young woman with beautiful eyes and peachy pink hair in front of him, estimating her to be at least four or five years older than him, maybe eighteen or seventeen or something.

"What exactly do you want? What were you doing on that motorbike!"

"It's not a motorbike, Taro, you know that! And now it's broken all because of you! I don't have anymore Gundam figures left in my backpack!"

"Wha? What in the hell are you talking about!"

"I already used Epyon and Deathscythe Hell for the muffler trouble I was having last week, what am I supposed to do! I hope you have Gundam insurance."

"Wha?"

Amarao shook his head, totally and utterly confused, his young mind not in the mood at all. He needed to find Kiriyama and Hyouza, get rid of this annoying new chick, and then go back home were his mom was probably impatiently waiting.

"Listen, what exactly do you want from me? Because we're leaving…What do you want?"

She stared at him, and her face seemed to become thoughtful and serious, making it look oddly prettier for some reason when she didn't look schizophrenic.

"What do I want?"

"Yeah…"

Haruko Haruhara smiled at him, a crazy but dashing expression, and then winked, sending a nervous chill through Amarao's spine.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked…_

"What do I want…"

_Maybe I should get the hell out of here right now!_

She smiled once more and tore the guitar from off her back, laughing maniacally.

"Your pretty little head, of course! Ha!"

And with that, she struck.

* * *

Lame? Out of character? Stupid? Boring? Short?

Well, this is my very first chapter in my very first FLCL fanfic, so cut me some slack man, and give me some reviews too, please…ehehe…Just be patient, things usually get better in my fanfics as we go along.

Anyway, by now you may be realizing the possible plot and direction of this particular fanfic.

Has this sort of thing been done before already?

Well, whatever, I like Amarao, he's my favorite FLCL character by far…

Heh, well, see you next chapter, I guess.


End file.
